


Bullet Wounds

by Alimator



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Angst, F/M, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, I apologise, Kissing, Sad Ending, Shooting Guns, i don't know why i did this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alimator/pseuds/Alimator
Summary: I wrote this at like midnight.I am equally confused.Just read it.
Relationships: Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Bullet Wounds

He walked up the stairs, careful to avoid the areas where the wooden boards would creak if stood on. His hand stroked the balustrade and led him up. The other hand came up to his face and he massaged his temples with his thumb and middle finger, moving them inward to press his eyes and then come to a stop, pinching the bridge of his nose, before he let it fall, slack, back to his side. He exhaled sharply through his nose, letting all the air escape his lungs, and then took a deep breath in to replenish the air that was lost. Walter took the last step and came to a stop before a white wooden door. Without hesitation, he turned the brass knob and let himself in. He took a deep gulp of her scent.

  
  


“Barbara,” he whispered. He always pronounced the second ‘a’ in her name, whereas most would miss it completely and say ‘Barbra’. He had been informed by the holder of the name that she quite liked the way he said it, especially the way his voice would dip at the end. So, he would never attempt to change the pronunciation. 

  
  


He had had a long day, but he knew Barbara’s had been longer, so he was surprised when she replied, “Hmm?” 

  
  


“Still awake, darling?” He lifted the sheet slightly and slipped under the warm covers. 

  
  


Walter leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips and Barbara, not missing a beat, kissed back. He slid his arms around her and pulled her closer. Then he heard a click and felt something metal and cylindrical pushed up against his ribcage. His eyes snapped open only to meet Barbara’s ocean blue ones staring right back at him. They stayed like that for a moment, their lips still pressed together, eyes looking for answers in one another’s. Walter pulled away from the kiss slowly.

  
  


“Barbara,” he breathed only loud enough for her to hear, this time his tone was full of fear and disbelief. She pushed the gun in further causing him slight discomfort as it pushed on a rib.

  
  


His brain was still trying to catch up with what was going on. ‘Why?’ was the biggest question running through his mind. How could she do this? What had he done? What had he done that would make her want to… his eyes widened. She could not have seen his troll form. When? Where? How could he have been so careless around her? 

  
  


“Barbara, I can explain,” he could see the glisten of tears in her eyes, threatening to spill. 

  
  


She shook her head, “No,” she croaked, choking on tears, “No, I know who you are.”

  
  


Walter shook his head vigorously, “It’s not what you think it is, Barbara. Please,” he pleaded.

  
  


“You’re a monster,” she snapped with such hatred in her voice that he flinched.

  
  


“Barbara-”

  
  


Barbara cut him off, “How dare you,” the fact that she whispered it made it sound even more deadly. One half of him was quite amazed at her courage, she was facing a ‘monster’ at the end of the day, “How. Dare. You,” he clenched his jaw, “you come into my life, you come into my son’s life. You take me on dates, we've had coffee together, dinner. Heck, you practically live in my house,” Walter opened his mouth to reply but she continued, “and then? And then you have the nerve, the damn nerve, to make me fall in love with you.” 

  
  


He sucked in a breath. She loved him? 

  
  


Barbara couldn't hold back her tears any longer and they were streaming down her face. Walter longed to wipe them away. 

  
  


“No, Barbara-”

  
  


“Shut up. Shut the hell up. You speak one more word and I'll pull the damn trigger.”

  
  


Walter was willing to take that risk, “Barbara, please, just listen to me.”

  
  


“SHUT UP,” she shouted. he snapped his mouth shut, worried that Jim might have heard, but he quickly remembered that Jim wasn't in the house but on one his troll hunting field trips with his friends. Barbara breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling against his. He couldn't let her shoot, they were magically bound. If he died tonight she would too, “I don't know what you are Walter, but I know you don't belong here,” she pushed the gun in further. 

  
  


Walter didn't know how he reacted so quickly or even anticipated it. In a flash of green electricity, he changed into his troll form. A nanosecond later the green flash was followed by the orange explosion of the gun firing. He felt the bullet chip his stone form and dig deeper, making a substantial dent in the stone flesh. He recoiled and swore. Barbara followed suit experiencing the same circumstance. It burned and sent jolts of pain through his nervous system. 

  
  


“Shit,” Barbara’s eyes were wide with pain and fear, “What the hell?” Walter could already feel her warm blood seeping through her clothes and onto him, “Walter?” her eyes bore into his, but not in anger. She was scared. Scared of him, his troll form now blatantly visible and his eyes probably glowing, also scared of the apparent wound that she had, but logically shouldn't have, received.

  
  


He looked down and could vaguely see the blood in the darkness of her room, only illuminated by the moonlight. Walter pulled away from her and lifted her shirt slightly to reveal the wound. He furrowed his brow. Rolling over, he ignored his own pain as he reached up and flicked the light switch on. He looked back towards her wound, now able to see it more clearly. It was only two centimetres deep, he assumed that was how deep his was too. His stone form must have prevented the bullet from going any further. However, it was bleeding quite badly. 

  
  


“Where are your bandages kept?” his voice was gruff in his troll form and he was suddenly very conscious of it. 

  
  


“What,” Babara frowned at him, more annoyed than anything, “I don’t need bandages you idiot,” Walter had half a mind to be annoyed back at her. After all, he was still trying to help her, even though she had just tried to shoot him, “I need stitches!” 

  
  


“Fine, where’s your sewing kit?”

  
  


“In the first draw over there,” she nodded towards the dresser at the other end of the room. She was acting unsurprisingly calm, she probably saw lots of injuries like this, however, Walter could see the pain she was hiding. He nodded and got up to get it. Hobbling slowly as not to provoke his injury, “Don’t use cotton, there’s some nylon thread in there somewhere.”

  
  


‘Yeah, whatever,’ he thought. It was dumb, they were acting like babies, squabbling. They were in a dire situation, she had just shot him, he was in his troll form in front of her, he was wounded, as was she. All they could think of doing was to argue with each other. 

  
  


___

  
  


Barbara hated herself. This was stupid, she was stupid. She hated herself for her impatience as she waited for Walter to fumble with the sewing kit to find the needle and thread. She had hated herself for snapping at him just before. How he tolerated her at this moment, she would never know. He could have easily just walked out. Just left. Not looked back and left the house, left her bleeding. But he didn’t.

  
  


Barbara Lake knew 5 things:

  
  


  1. Walter Strickler was her boyfriend
  2. Walter was a troll/monster/thing
  3. She had just shot her boyfriend/troll/monster/thing
  4. She had received the same bullet wound for reasons unknown to her
  5. Walter was now helping to stitch her up



  
  


She didn’t know:

  
  


  1. Why he was helping her 
  2. Where her son was
  3. Why Walter still cared
  4. Why Walter was a troll/monster/thing
  5. Why she had shot him
  6. Why she regretted it
  7. Why she still loved him



  
  


Honestly, the list could go on and on.

  
  


Barbara lay silent as he stitched her up, with astonishing grace for a stone being, trying not to show pain or weakness, but every time Walter looked up at her he seemed to know. Neither of them spoke throughout the whole process. It probably made things easier for both of them. She nodded a small thank you to him as they swapped roles and Barbara went to stitch him up. It was bizarre, like the event that just happened was some awkward mistake that they were both trying to fix up, erase and forget about. What was equally bizarre was when Walter changed back into his human form. She stared for a few moments at his face before Walter cursed and her attention was drawn to his now bleeding wound. With years of experience on her side, she made quick work of the injury, cleaning and stitching him up in no time. 

  
  


Then came, probably, the worst part of her whole night. Silence. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Walter’s eyes bore into her, but she kept looking away, finding interest in various objects around the room. 

  
  


Finally, Walter spoke, “I think it’s time for me to go,” he whispered. The man stood with obvious discomfort, “Goodbye, Barbara.”

  
  


He waited for her reply but it didn’t come. Walter sighed and left the room closing the door softly behind him. 

  
  


She had always loved the way he said her name. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that if you shoot a gun at a rock from such close distance, even from far away, the bullet’s going to ricochet, probably do more damage to Barbara than to Walt. However, for the purposes of storytelling, and the fact that I didn’t realise until I actually searched it up (we don’t have guns in my country), we’ll ignore that detail. Also, I don’t know at all that much about medical stuff so please excuse the technical mistakes that I have probably made.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
